


Sleep Deprivation Is Good For Your Love Life (The Nap Fic)

by orphan_account



Series: The Napverse [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "I accidentally stumbled upon your makeshift hideout on school grounds let me nap here and I won't say a word"</p>
<p>Or, the one where Pete deprives himself of sleep as an excuse to hang out with the cute guy in the abandoned closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Deprivation Is Good For Your Love Life (The Nap Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fic I threw together to blow off some creative steam. I hope you like it.
> 
> Secondary title credit goes to brenden-urie on tumblr.

Pete had already been told off for falling asleep in class twice, and it was only lunchtime. The first was in Mr. Martin’s class, while he was going over the algebra homework. He’d been nice about it, laughing good-naturedly. Mr. Harrison, on the other hand, had told a student to wake him. Pete had been painfully jerked awake when George Flynn had kicked his chair out from under him. He’d banged his head on the desk, and it still hurt.

He hadn't slept at all the night before. He wondered if the concert he’d snuck out to go to was even worth it. The band was good, but he wasn’t sure if it was that good. If his mom found out, she’d have a fit. He figured he could keep it from her as long as he could stop falling asleep in class. What he needed was a power nap. So, when the bell rang for the start of the lunch period, Pete set off in search of a secluded closet, or disused classroom. Any place he could relax, and sleep for a few minutes.

It only took a few minutes for Pete to ditch his friends, claiming he needed to talk to his math teacher. He checked all the usual hiding places, secluded corners, and make-out spots, but they were mostly taken. So he set off down a dark hallway no one was ever supposed to go down. The seniors liked to tell freshmen that it was haunted. That was just a rumour, though. It was really only off-limits because the roof over that part of the school was unstable and they couldn't afford to fix it. He rattled all the doorknobs, but none of them would budge. When Pete got to the last one at the very end of the hall though, the door stuck, but he managed to wiggle it open.

He expected to see a dark, dirty, dingy closet that was probably a little smelly and perfect for undisturbed napping. He did not expect to see a pretty, shell-shocked looking boy with glasses and weird hair reading a comic book. He was laying on a cot, with a lamp shining light over his shoulder. There were posters on the wall, an armchair, and a few cans of soda on a shelf next to a stack of books in the back.

“What the fuck?” Pete said. He was impressed, but confused.

The guy sat up. Pete thought he recognized him from a couple classes. He was Gerard Way’s weird brother.

“Please don’t tell anyone about this,” He said, slightly panicked.

Pete didn’t really care that the kid had an illicit secret hideout, he actually thought it was pretty cool, but he was smart enough to know that he could use the situation to his advantage.

“Let me sleep here and nobody ever has to know about this,” he said.

The guy nodded, and moved to the armchair. Pete laid down on the cot, and fell asleep almost instantly.

-

“Bell’s gonna ring in like, five minutes,” Closet guy was poking Pete’s cheek. Pete wanted to punch him a little, but then he opened his eyes. The guy was somehow even prettier up close.

“Hey. Thanks,” he said, sitting up. He would have no trouble staying awake in class now, and his mom would never have to know about the concert.

“I’m Pete, by the way,” he added.

“I know. I’m Mikey,” the guy said.

“Nice to meet you, Mikey. Do I even wanna know about the closet?” Pete asked.

Mikey blushed, “Well, uh, there were these guys who used to shove me around and stuff in the cafeteria. I sort of found the closet by accident. I was trying to get away from them and I couldn't believe it was unlocked. I started coming here for lunch every day, and I figured I might as well be comfortable, so I brought some stuff from home. The chair was already in here,” he said, “Please don’t tell anyone. I’ll be in so much trouble.”

“I’m impressed, dude. This is a sweet set up. I won’t tell anyone, promise,” Pete said, grinning. Mikey smiled back, a small, nervous smile like he almost didn’t believe Pete.

“Why were you so desperate for a nap?” Mikey asked. Pete bit his lip. Now that he thought about it, the reason he hadn't slept was actually pretty stupid. He trusted Mikey not to advertise it though, and a secret for a secret seemed fair to him.

“I snuck out last night to go see a band play. But um, my ride kind of left with this girl, so I had to hitchhike home. The show was like, the next city over, so it took a while. I didn’t get home until six,” he said.

Mikey smiled, “Was it worth it?”

“Definitely.”

-

Pete may have been an idiot, but he was an idiot with a plan. That Mikey guy was cute, and he had a secret nap hideout. He might have been the most perfect person in the world, aside from maybe Patrick.

So that night, he snuck out again. It was ten past midnight, and he crept out the back door and hopped on his bike. He put earbuds in with the volume all the way up to make sure he didn’t nod off. Pete rode his bike down the street towards town, peddling until his legs and eyelids burned, and the sky started to turn a rosy pink around the edges.

Then he went home, and passed out until his alarm woke him an hour later.

This time, he went directly from class to the closet when the lunch bell rang. Mikey had still managed to beat him there, though.

“I need your cot again,” Pete said.

Mikey looked up from his book, “Sure. What was it last night?”

Pete laid down, “Bike ride. Couldn't sleep anyway.”

Mikey nodded, and Pete quickly drifted off.

-

The next day when Pete showed up, Mikey simply moved to the armchair and kept reading.

“Busy night?” he asked.

Pete laid on his side, facing Mikey, “Yeah, I guess. I climbed my mom’s lattice and got drunk on the roof.”

“Sounds fun,” Mikey said, looking up from his book.

“It was, except for the part where I almost fell off and died. What did you do last night?” Pete asked.

Mikey shrugged, “My brother made me pose for him so he could practice drawing portraits.”

“Why didn’t he just use a picture?” Pete asked.

Mikey shrugged again, “That’s what I said.”

“So he’s like, an artist, right?” Pete asked.

“Yeah. He’s really good,” Mikey said.

“I heard he’s bi. Or is that just a rumour?” Pete asked, “I don’t have a problem if he is - I’m just curious,” he clarified.

“Yep,” Mikey said, “Runs in the family, I guess.”

Pete was making extraordinary, if unexpected progress.

“Oh. Cool,” he said. Then he rolled over, and went to sleep.

-

The next day, Mikey was already in the chair when Pete opened the door.

Pete laid down, and Mikey put his book to the side.

“What was it last night?” he asked.

“Spontaneous midnight soccer game,” Pete said, grinning.

Mikey nodded, “Cool.”

“What about you?” Pete asked.

“Gerard and I went to the record store. I finally completed my Green Day vinyl collection,” Mikey said.

Pete’s eyes lit up, “You like Green Day?” he said. Pete thought maybe Mikey actually was perfect. He was definitely on the same level as Patrick, just, in a different way.

Mikey nodded, the edges of his lips turned up in a small smile.

“That’s fucking awesome,” Pete grinned. Just as he was closing his eyes, he swore he saw Mikey blush.

-

The next day, Pete beat Mikey to the closet. He was dead tired, but didn’t want to go sleep without talking to Mikey, so he waited up.

After a few minutes, Mikey walked in with a red splotch on his cheek, and two slices of cafeteria pizza.

“Are you ok?” Pete asked, furrowing his brow.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Mikey muttered. He held one of the slices of pizza out to Pete.

“You always come right here after class ends. I thought you might be hungry or something,” he said shyly, as if he were afraid Pete would get mad at him.

Pete smiled and took the pizza, “Thanks. That’s really cool of you,” he said, “But you didn’t have to. Is that where you got that?” he pointed to the splotch on Mikey’s face.

Mikey tilted his head away, “Yeah,” he mumbled.

Pete couldn't help feeling guilty, “Who was it?” he asked.

“Um. Harry Learman? And a couple of his friends, I think,” Mikey said.

“Ok. I’ll take care of it,” Pete said.

“Pete, you don’t-“ Mikey started.

“Yeah, but I want to,” Pete smiled, and took a bite of his pizza.

-

The next day was Saturday, but Pete had soccer practice, so he dealt with Harry Learman.

-

After that was Sunday, and Pete mostly just thought about Mikey a lot.

-

The next day, as soon as Pete walked in, Mikey said, “What did you do to Harry Learman? The second he saw me today he looked like he pissed himself.”

Pete smirked, and passed Mikey a sandwich from the cafeteria, “I may have insinuated that if he or any of his friends ever bother you again, he’ll find himself benched for the entire season.”

Mikey gaped, his eyes wide.

“Perks of being friends with the soccer captain, dude,” Pete smiled, rather happy with himself.

Mikey blushed, “Well, um, thanks.”

They talked a lot about music while they ate, and when they were done, Pete went to sleep.

-

On Tuesday, Mikey narrowed his eyes at Pete when he walked in.

“I’m starting to think you’re depriving yourself of sleep on purpose,” Mikey said, “What was it last night?”

“Ok first of all, you cant prove anything,” Pete said, a slight blush on his cheeks, “And second, me, Patrick Stump, and Joe Trohman are going to start a band. We were on a conference call with Andy Hurley all night to convince him to be our drummer.”

Mikey raised an eyebrow, “Did it work?” He asked.

Pete nodded, grinning.

“I’m kind of in a band with Gee and some of our friends,” Mikey said.

“That’s so cool, dude. What do you play?” Pete asked.

“Bass,” Mikey said.

“Hey, me too!” Pete stretched out his arm for a high-five.

Mikey stared at it for a second, before lightly tapping it.

“Dude, worst high-five ever,” Pete said.

Mikey shrugged, “Sorry.”

-

On Wednesday, Pete decided that he and Mikey were actual friends by now, and he was going to invite him over.

When he presented this idea to Mikey, he’d looked taken aback.

“Oh. Um, ok. Yeah. That sounds good,” He said. He sounded surprised, and Pete hoped it was a good surprise. They talked and ate lunch together as usual, and Pete went to sleep.

After the final bell rang, Pete met Mikey in front of the school.

“C’mon,” he said, “I’ve got a car.”

The car was old, rusting, and filled with fast food wrappers and tobacco smell, but it was Pete’s, and he’d paid for it himself. He was insanely proud of it. Mikey seemed to sense this, and didn’t say anything about the lack of seatbelts.

When they got to Pete’s house, they went straight to his room. It was on the top floor, with big windows, and posters covering most of the free wall space.

“You can throw your stuff anywhere,” Pete said. Mikey set his bag down carefully next to the door.

Mikey looked out the window at the significant drop to the ground, “Are you seriously telling me you’ve been sneaking out this?” he asked. He looked vaguely concerned for Pete’s safety, which Pete thought looked cute on him.

“Nah,” he said, “My mom leaves the back door unlocked.” Pete grinned.

“Ah. I see,” Mikey said, smiling back. It took Mikey a while to get comfortable, and it took Pete a while to get used to seeing Mikey outside their closet. He had started to think of it as belonging to both of them, even though it didn’t actually belong to either of them.

They put on an album and studied for a while. When they were done, they went downstairs to the home theatre in the basement and put on a horror movie. Mikey seemed unfazed by the gore, the way he was unfazed by most things, but Pete was slightly unnerved. He didn’t mind so much though, because it gave him an excuse to sit closer to Mikey. Around six o’clock, Pete disappeared upstairs, remerging a few minutes later with burgers and fries.

“Thanks,” Mikey said, smiling and taking the food. Pete had noticed that Mikey was smiling a lot more than he did at school. Pete liked to think that that meant things were going well.

“No problem,” Pete smiled back, “Hey, do you wanna play Mario Kart?”

-

“You fucker!” Pete yelled, “You just fucking blue-shelled me!”

“You bet your ass I did,” Mikey smirked. The smug little asshole was in first place, with Pete as a close second.

“Oh my god, I am so going to kick your ass, Way!”

“Good fucking luck, Wentz.”

-

Mikey had undoubtably, unquestionably, and with no room for debate, kicked his ass. Later that night after Mikey left, Pete grinned in the dark. He was so going to lose his virginity to Mikey Way.

-

The next day, Mikey came over again. This time, they stopped at his house and Mikey got his bass. They compared techniques until Pete’s mom asked them very politely to stop, because it was ten thirty and the neighbours were very upset.

-

On Friday, they went to Mikey’s house. Pete thought Mikey’s brother Gerard was a little intimidating, all black hair dye and tired eyes, and how were you supposed to talk to the brother of the guy you wanted to fuck, anyway?

They hung out in Mikey’s room, which Pete loved, because it was _so_ Mikey. It was simple without being plain, a little messy, and there was a mountain of C.Ds on the desk.

“Do you wanna hear some of our stuff?” Mikey asked.

“Like, your band? You guys have an album?” Pete asked excitedly.

Mikey nodded, “Sort of. It’s just a demo.”

Pete nodded excitedly, “Hell yeah I wanna hear it,” he said.

So Mikey put it on, and blushed virtually the whole time it was playing. Pete thought it might have been the best thing he’d ever heard.

-

On Friday, before Pete left, Mikey had given him his phone number. So over the weekend, Mikey and Pete texted constantly. Any random, inconsequential thought that one had and thought the other might like.

-

On Monday, Pete asked if Mikey wanted to come over again, but stay for the night.

“Um. Ok,” Mikey said, blushing.

“It’s ok if you don’t want to,” Pete said quickly.

“No, I do. It’s just, nobody’s ever asked me before,” Mikey smiled shyly.

Pete smiled too, “Oh. Ok.”

So, after school, they went to Pete’s house. They had a guitar hero tournament (Mikey won), watched a couple movies (Pete may or may not have managed to snake an arm around Mikey’s shoulders), and had a game of monopoly (Pete won. He definitely did not cheat).

Around midnight, Pete’s mom sent them upstairs to go to bed. She had given Mikey a sleeping bag, and he was unrolling it when Pete came back from the bathroom.

“What are you doing?” Pete asked.

“Um,” Mikey gestured to the sleeping bag.

“You can share the bed if you want,” Pete said.

It was a fairly large bed, so it was ridiculous that Mikey should have to sleep on the floor.

“Ok,” Mikey said. He sat tentatively on the edge of the bed.

Pete got a bad idea, “Hey, do you wanna get a little drunk? I have some booze in my closet,” He said.

Mikey looked nervous, but nodded, “Yeah, ok.”

Pete pulled out a bottle of something - he wasn't quite sure what - out of his closet, and sat next to Mikey on his bed. He unscrewed the top and took a swig, grimacing at the taste before passing it to Mikey.

Mikey swallowed a mouthful without flinching. Pete raised an eyebrow.

“I um. Sometimes I drink with Gee,” Mikey blushed.

Pete nodded, “Cool.”

They passed the bottle back and forth for a while, until both of their heads were pleasantly fuzzy. They laid back in the bed, staring at the ceiling.

“Do you think aliens are real?” Pete asked.

Mikey turned to face him, “Definitely,” he said solemnly.

Pete giggled, “You’re so serious.”

“Extraterrestrials are no laughing matter, Pete,” he fucked up the pronunciation of ‘extraterrestrials’ a little, which Pete thought was kind of adorable.

He tugged lightly at Mikey’s bangs, “You’re so fucking cute, Mikeyway,” he said, smiling affectionately.

Mikey brushed his hand away, “Shut up. I’m not cute, I’m punk rock,” he said. He feigned a pout, but when Pete cracked up laughing, so did he.

The alcohol made Pete brave, and maybe a little stupid. According to his plan, he wasn't supposed to try this for at least another week.

But Mikey was so pretty, his eyes soft and melancholy, his hair perfectly weird. Pete bit his lip.

“Hey Mikeyway?” he asked.

“Hmm?” Mikey hummed.

“Can I kiss you?” Pete asked. He held his breath, waiting nervously for Mikey’s answer.

Mikey looked thoughtful for a moment, “Nah,” he decided.

“Oh,” Pete’s heart sank, “Ok.”

Mikey smirked, “I’m gonna kiss you, though,” he said. Pete’s heart thumped so loudly in his chest that he swore it would burst, as Mikey sat up, and swung one leg over Pete. Resting lightly on his lower stomach, Mikey leaned down, cradled Pete’s face with his hands, and pressed a gentle, if somewhat sloppy kiss to his lips.

Neither of them got very much sleep that night.

-

The next day at school, Pete and Mikey had history together before lunch. When the bell rang, they left the class together, both exhausted. They offered no excuse to their friends, and simply disappeared into their closet.

Pete laid down on the cot, tugging Mikey down with him. He wrapped his arms around Mikey, laying his head on his chest. Mikey kissed the top of Pete’s head, and they drifted off to sleep together.


End file.
